


Beholder

by glimcold



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimcold/pseuds/glimcold
Summary: “You make me feel too good, idiot. I want to make you- Fuck, if you get your mouth anywhere near my nipples, I really will cream my pants, holy fuck.”Hunk grins, brimming with pride. “Really?”“Don’t sound so pleased about it!” he squawks.---Hunk and Lance's first time is as sappy and ridiculous as one would expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for my friend Viking who loves Lance who comes early and Hunk with a little insecurity about his gorgeous boyfriend but especially loves when they're both huge, sappy dorks.
> 
> All characters are 18+ in this work.

Achingly slow yet dizzying it’s all happening so fast, Hunk finds himself in Lance’s room, a giddy laugh spilling from his lips. Smile big and bold, Lance lurches closer, presses kisses to his jaw in a quick succession. It’s too much, and not enough.

Feeling dazed and a little sick, Hunk allows Lance to push him onto the bed. His hands are lithe and almost elegant, drifting across his skin as if Lance already knows every inch of him, as if it’s all familiar, and Hunk finds himself simply staring as they smooth over his chest. Everything is back to feeling as if it’s happening too fast, like this came out of nowhere despite all of the years he’s loved Lance - all of the years they’ve been together, the years they’ve been waiting, the time they’ve spent knowing their feelings are _mutual_. Somehow, despite all his common sense and Lances hinting, he never thought they would be here, at least not together.

In the dark of their room, Lance kneels, crawling over him with this lopsided grin that makes Hunk’s breath hitch. Just one look and he’s dizzy with adoration and lust. It’s spilling from his heart, bubbling up and filling him to the brim; effervescent, warm, and completely overwhelming, it consumes him and urges him on. He kisses back, suddenly unable to deny himself contact. He can hardly contain his love and it leaves him excited - _overjoyed_ \- to see that Lance feels the same. He can’t believe he’s sharing this moment with him, and he’s grinning like a fool.

Lance is absolutely gorgeous, his skin milky in the dim light and his eyes warm and dark with what Hunk realizes is _lust_. He takes in the sight, eyes flickering over every bit of skin, every curve, and every beauty mark as if he’s rushing to capture it all and devote it to memory. And he desperately wants to, distantly remembers taking pictures of Lance at school, grinning and bright and _ridiculous_ , and wishes he had his camera to take more now. Lance is lanky and tempting, all sharp angles and pretty eyes; he can’t look away, entranced. It’s easy to hear Lance’s voice in his head, _“Take a picture - it’ll last longer.”_

When Lance stills beneath him, his smile turning teasing as he licks his lips, hands drifting to the waist of his shirt, Hunk fully expects just that to come from his mouth. He giggles, breathy and low in a way Hunk - Hunk, who has heard every loud guffaw and stifled tittering from his lips - has never once heard before. It leaves him breathless, heat seeping into his bones and deep in his belly.

Finally, after a moment of what Hunk realizes is hesitation, Lance lilts, “This is just in the way….”

He’s trying to be sexy or alluring or _something_ , that much is obvious, but he doesn’t need to. Hunk has always found him beautiful, has always wanted him; he doesn’t need to do a single thing to capture his attention or make him swoon.

Hunk wonders if he knows that - if he has even the faintest idea of how much he means to him. Best friends, family, partners, lovers: Lance has always been there for Hunk, no matter what he has needed or how hard it has been. He’s the center of his universe, a solid, steady presence when he has no one else. Hunk is the support of their team, he’s seen as the one who provides some sense of normalcy with the small reassurance he naturally brings, but for him that supporter has always been Lance.

When things are dark, Lance, with his bright smiles and never ending attempts to make him smile and feel safe, is his light. Lance is the quick thinker, the reckless but brave one. The one who stands up for him when even he is unwilling to stand up for himself. Lance is his partner in everything.

Hunk is about to make love to the one person who has always been in his life and he’s absolutely horrified he’s going to drive Lance away or disappoint him. He wants this badly, has always needed the reassurance and grounding that physical affection provides, but he feels like he’s about to come out of his own skin he’s so nervous and unprepared.

As Lance’s fingers play along the hem of his shirt, eyes searching for approval, Hunk’s mind is moving a mile a minute, trying desperately to remember what older boys said to do, what little he remembers of the porn Lance would hack through their school’s security systems to drool over, or anything else. But he can’t remember, not when Lance’s eyes are looking right through him.

Lance’s lips suddenly quirk in that wicked way of his, and Hunk relaxes. Lance has just found another way. Suddenly, his hands are gone, now playing along the hem of his own shirt even while he looks up at Hunk as if asking for permission.

His heart’s already pounding and he feels so hot he might faint, head spinning. He’s bigger, he’s stronger, but he‘s pinned by Lance’s gaze, unable to move. He’s just so perfect, the sliver of skin revealed when he begins to ruck up his shirt makes heat curl in Hunk’s stomach. He wants to touch, taste, and explore, but he’s so anxious he’s sure he’d mess it up. Maybe he’d be too rough in his eagerness or Lance would end up laughing at him for staring at one little patch of skin like he’s never seen another guy’s stomach before.

“What do you say?” Lance actually _purrs_ , all low and honeyed. His eyes are lidded and wet, his lips parted so his tongue can dart over the cracked skin. He’s so beautiful it hurts.

Hunk can’t help but gawk at him for a moment, shocked by his forwardness, and by his flirtation. He knows this side of Lance, but he has never had it directed at him, not like this despite how long their interest has been mutual. Usually, it’s natural and gentle teasing, things so innocent Hunk supposes they could be mistaken for platonic. Now is different. Now Lance is biting his bottom lip between his teeth and allowing his fingers to brush over the taut skin on his stomach as if he’s too eager to wait for Hunk to do it himself. He feels flustered, his insides tickling with butterflies.

He’s not sure he can handle this.

Instead of laughing at him, Lance turns pink and his smile widens, looking to the side almost demurely.

“Uh, whatever makes you feel comfortable,” Hunk says quickly when the moment drags on. Of course, only when it becomes uncomfortable does he realizes he was supposed to say or do something, he’s just so used to Lance taking the lead. He could kick himself for not catching on sooner and immediately blushes, averting his own gaze. He’s not sure how he can pull this off when he can’t even get his boyfriend shirtless without screwing up.

Releasing his lip, Lance laughs and rests his hands on Hunk’s shoulders, thumbing his throat. Jumping at the sensation, Hunk can feel his heart swelling to fill his chest. Lance’s touch is firm but surprisingly gentle, yet Hunk feels as if he can hardly breathe.

“C’mon, _cutie_ ,” he smirks, eyes gleaming as he straddles Hunk’s waist, “relax…” Sliding a hand to the back of Hunk’s neck, he hums and bows his head, pressing their foreheads together. Those pretty fingers comb through his hair, bitten nails pleasant against his scalp.

Hunk’s eyes flutter shut, his shoulders sagging beneath his touch. He finally begins to relax, shoulders softening and lips parting; when he breathes, he can taste Lance on his tongue, his scent clean and dark. Lance makes a little, approving sound and shifts to kiss his cheek, dry lips brushing his skin as he takes in a deep breath of his scent in turn. Shivering, Hunk can feel his face burning in response, the attention enough to remind him of his stirring arousal.

Shifting, Lance lowers his hips to Hunk’s, drawing a choked gasp from Hunk’s lips, one not from pain or even pleasure but simple surprise. He winces as soon as he makes the noise, feeling inept and childish for being so jumpy but also for being turned on so easily, but Lance moans, low and lovely. Hunk basks in the sound. His hands move to Lance’s hips on instinct, grasping them as gently as possible, thumbs playing against that pretty line of skin still revealed by his shirt. When he rolls his hips against his lover’s, he groans and Lance shudders, this pretty noise, all high and honest, escaping his lips.

While he’s dazed by that beautiful _cry_ , Lance bows over him and kisses him, his lips rough and tongue teasing, eager but still sweet. Hunk melts beneath him, whimpering into the kiss, pressing into it eagerly. Everything is soft and measured, but tension lies beneath each show of affection. He can feel how desperately Lance wants it, his desire mirrored in his lover, and it’s intoxicating.

Cautiously, he traces the lines of Lance’s abs, feeling his soft skin and how his muscles jump under his fingertips. His reactions are addicting, his body even more so. Trying to remember each one, he allows his fingers to drift lower when that earns the strongest shudder. Tracing the edge of Lance’s briefs peeking out of his pants, teasing, he drinks down the soft sigh he releases.

Hunk doesn’t understand how he came to have such a beautiful, beautiful lover, but then again, they are all alone in space, with few viable options for romance or even sex.

Before Hunk can get too caught up in his own thoughts, Lance moans again breaking the kiss. Before he can mourn the loss, Lance is nipping lightly at his ear and grinding weakly against his stomach. Hunk jolts and immediately lets go of his hips, nerves lighting him up inside when he feels Lance’s length against his _fat_.

Shame makes his chest tight and his eyes sting; he feels pathetic. Hoping to laugh it off when the time comes, he’s immediately praying his embarrassment isn’t noticeable - doesn’t permeate the air the way he’s almost sure it does. Lance, any moment now, will laugh at him and the way he’s grown tense. Maybe he’ll try to be kind but he just won’t be able to stay hard - and Hunk can’t blame him.

Lance is absolutely gorgeous: slim, fit, _pretty_. He could have anyone. He could have absolutely anyone. It’s a shame he’s stuck with Hunk.

Hunk leans back, stomach roiling and chest tight, throat blocked by some unnamable thing, as if his shame is trapped there, burning even as he swallows. Lance makes a distressed noise, grasping at his shoulders desperately, those sharp fingers pressing here and there as if feeling for something. With a whine, he chokes, broken in the most beautiful way, “Fuck, don’t- I’m gonna fuckin’ come-”

“What?” he asks numbly, eyes wide as he takes in Lance’s flushed face and parted lips. God, those lips are wet and his tongue keeps teasing across them nervously, his teeth worrying the bottom one until Hunk is tempted to join them. “You’re that close?”

Lance’s blush grows darker still and he looks away, swallowing thickly. Hunk can’t take his eyes off of his Adam’s apple, even as guilt bites at him when he realizes how harsh those words sounded. And poor Lance looks nearly mortified, his cheeks growing darker still. “Sorry… uh….”

Hunk touches his cheek, leaning in to kiss his temple. “Do you want me to help?”

“Tease,” Lance rasps, smiling shyly.

“I’m serious!”

“That only makes it worse - you’re a tease and you don’t even know it,” he mutters and slides his arms around Hunk’s neck, pulling him closer. Those big eyes are sparkling beneath the dimmed lights, so bright they threaten to take Hunk’s breath away. He’s terribly beautiful, so much so it has his chest aching with wonder and love.

Even far, far away from their planet, Lance smells like home: warm, sharp, earthy. Hunk almost wants to cry, nosing against Lance’s throat and taking deep breaths of his scent. He’s Hunk’s support - his light. He feels safe once more.

Lance sighs and strokes Hunk’s hair lightly, the sensation sending pleasure to the pit of his stomach. Laugh tight, Lance wavers for a moment as if considering his options. The flush painting his cheeks is so bright Hunk knows it’s not from arousal but shame, and he wonders if he’s been that bad or if perhaps Lance isn’t as self-assured and confident as he likes to seem.

Finally, Lance speaks up, voice cracking. “Listen, I’m going to come way too fast at this rate and-”

“And that’s okay!” Hunk says quickly, jittery and excited to think Lance is going to come _way too fast_ because of him, “That’s fine!”

“No, listen,” he grumbles, face growing brighter and brighter with his blush. “I want to suck you off first….”

Hunk’s throat is so tight he can’t breathe let alone speak. He wants to ask what Lance means because surely it’s not what he thinks, and even he knows he’s foolish enough to misunderstand slang. It just can’t be. He’s somehow garnered enough luck to have Lance - beautiful, witty, precious _Lance_ \- in his bed, but there’s no way he’s a lucky enough man to receive this, too. He simply cannot imagine getting Lance to do anything like that for him, or perhaps more accurately _letting_ him.

If anyone should be lavished with that attention, it’s Lance himself. Hunk should be the one taking care of him, touching him gently and just the way he likes. He should be the one making sure that Lance is satisfied.

Lance bites his lip, coy and a little bolder still, and leans back, putting his taut stomach on display. He’s the most beautiful thing Hunk has ever seen, cheeks rosy and eyes gleaming. He can’t believe he’s in bed with someone so perfect: perfect smile, perfect laugh, perfect heart, perfect everything.

 _I love you_ , he wants to say, _I love you, and I will never deserve you_.

Anxiety bubbles up in Hunk’s chest and he instinctively takes Lance by the hip, squeezing gently. “You don’t have to do anything for me.”

Huffing, Lance squirms away. “You think I don’t know that?”

Unable to say anything more, Hunk watches, breathless, as Lance slips out of his top. Mouth dry, he takes in his boyfriend’s lithe form, the soft definition of his muscles, the lines of his bones beneath all of that beautiful skin. Eyes trained on his ribs, Hunk imagines what it will feel like to touch each, to kiss them. Lance laughs, and they move beneath his skin, entrancing. Even this small part of him has Hunk gaping, awed as if Lance is a sight that rivals nebulas and new worlds and the birth of stars - and he _is_ , he’s just so special.

He’s been skinny as a stick since they were boys, and only recently has Hunk realized Lance is growing strong, his body even more beautiful than before. All wiry muscle and sharp edges, he’s a force to be reckoned with, and his beauty is one unmatched. He’s lusting and adoring in equal measure.

“Like what you see?” Lance leers but it falls just short of honest. He’s nervous.

It feels more imagined than real, at first, but then Hunk sees the bobbing of his throat and how his hands twitch as if he instinctively wants to hide himself, and it’s so familiar that Hunk recognizes it immediately. The realization that Lance, too, is afraid makes Hunk’s anxiety ease and he smiles, carefully sliding his fingers up Lance’s abdomen, feeling his warmth.

“You’re beautiful…” he husks, his voice like someone else’s entirely.

Lance stills, muscles fluttering beneath his touch, and he scoffs lamely. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. You already have me in your bed, don’t worry about making me-”

“You are,” Hunk says firmly, unashamed. He meets Lance’s eyes, unwavering even when he finds he looks ready to bolt. “You’re beautiful, Lance.”

He’s never seen Lance blush like this, not in all of the years they’ve been together, and he swears Lance’s cock twitches. Seeing him react like this, so acutely, and to _him_ , gives Hunk a rush unlike anything else he’s experienced. Before he can stop himself, he reaches out to slip his hands up Lance’s sides, watching, awed, as Lance sucks in a sharp breath and squeezes his eyes shut.

Hunk has been by Lance’s side since they were boys, has known him since before he can truly remember, and yet he’s never seen Lance like this. He practically trembles beneath Hunk’s touch, his own hands moving to clutch his wrists.

“Dude, I’m telling you, if you touch me too much I’ll come….” His voice is raw and brittle, as if it has been shattered. He sounds wrecked already, and Hunk isn’t sure if it’s in a good way.

He sounds so _ashamed_ that Hunk’s chest aches for him, the pain and concern overwhelming his confusion. “Sweetheart,” he murmurs, and cups Lance’s cheek. “ _Cariño_ , I want you to enjoy it.”

Lance, wide eyed and itching to flee, simply stares. “Yeah, but… but it’s….” His voice cracks and he winces.

Hunk can see the embarrassment eating him up inside so he leans in, gently cradling the back of his head, carding his fingers through Lance’s hair. “Lance, I’m serious,” he insists. “I don’t care how fast you are so long as you enjoy it.”

Lance opens his mouth to object but Hunk kisses him softly, lips barely brushing Lance’s own. He doesn’t want to make him feel crowded, so he keeps it short, letting him breathe deep and slow. Still, he can’t stop himself from slipping a hand between Lance’s thighs to carefully cup his erection. It’s straining against his jeans, hot even through the fabric, and Hunk gasps quietly, shocked that Lance is reacting to him so strongly.

Lance whines in response, grinding against Hunk’s palm as if he can’t help himself, movements jerky and erratic. Hunk has seen him nude before and knows every inch of him, but he’s never been able to know him in this way, so intimately. He feels on the brink of something more, as if he’s about to open the door to something else entirely.

Lance grasps Hunk’s shoulders, tipping forward to press his face to his hair, muffling his moan. “ _Shiiit_ ,” he slurs, circling his hips. “You’re so _warm_.”

Hunk shifts closer, his free hand sliding down Lance’s back to prod him to keep rutting against his palm. The breathy, desperate noises he makes in response go straight to Hunk’s cock, fueling his need. He can’t help but tilt his face upwards and mouth at the column of Lance’s throat, nosing against his Adam’s apple before dragging his lips over Lance’s fluttering pulse.

“Fu-fuck- ‘m serious, man, gonna come,” Lance babbles, clawing at Hunk’s back helplessly.

He can’t help but smile against Lance’s skin, kissing the spot almost apologetically. “I want you to feel good,” he murmurs, voice as wrecked as his heart in that moment. He’s surrounded by Lance, his best friend and love of his life: his scent, his warmth, his arms. He can’t help himself, nipping the sharp lines of Lance’s collarbones and palming more skin with his free hand.

He’s so precious. Always has been. Hunk can’t believe he can be the one allowed to make Lance feel like this. He can’t believe he’s the one allowed to see him writhe. It’s a _dream_.

“That’s the problem,” Lance hisses, biting his ear roughly only to sooth the hurt with his tongue. He whines as Hunk mouths and kisses at his chest. “You make me feel _too_ good, idiot. I want to make you- _Fuck_ , if you get your mouth anywhere near my nipples, I really will cream my pants holy fuck.”

Hunk grins, brimming with pride. “Really?”

“Don’t sound so pleased about it!” he squawks.

Laughing, Hunk ducks his head, fully intending to get his mouth on Lance’s nipples immediately, but Lance falls back, kicking Hunk in the gut halfheartedly. He’s trying not to laugh, Hunk can see it in the glint of his eyes and the tightness around his lips, and it makes his chest only ache more. Lance sits up, glowering, and is on Hunk again in seconds. “Can’t believe this shit,” he mutters but he kisses Hunk, sharp and teasing with just a hint of teeth. Hunk takes a shuddering breath, hesitantly touching his tongue to Lance’s.

Responsive, he shivers beneath Hunk’s touch, back arching while little, breathy gasps fall from his lips. Those noises make Hunk feel dizzy and overwhelmed, his pulse so loud it almost drowns out Lance’s soft whine when Hunk drags his nail over his nipple and the quaking breath he releases when Hunk pinches lightly. Hunk tries to distract him like that, thumbs sweeping over his pebbled skin just to hear him whine, but Lance isn’t having any of it. He worms his own hands between them, palming Hunk’s cock roughly, and makes quick work of opening his fly.

“Lance,” Hunk chokes, gasping and squirming beneath his lover. “You really don’t-”

“Lift your hips.”

“ _Dios mío_ ,” he says weakly, unable to hold back his own pathetic noises when Lance curls his fingers around his cock, rubbing over it lightly through his briefs. His hips stutter upwards on their own and his face burns with his embarrassment, cheeks only darkening further when Lance lets out a soft giggle. “S-sorry-”

Lance suddenly lurches forward, hand cupping the back of his head to pull him into a fierce kiss, sharp and rough with teeth and so much desire Hunk is taken off guard. “You’re so fucking perfect….” Lance growls against his lips, nipping and sucking until Hunk is sure they must be bruised.

He can’t believe Lance is talking about him or even this. Lance is the perfect one. Lance is the beautiful boy with bright eyes and a brilliant smile and an endless heart. Hunk tries to speak, to say anything, but nothing comes out. Lance is looking at him like he hung the moon, eyes dark with lust and pretty lips already blossoming with bruises, and Hunk feels he may melt.

“Your cock is fucking huge…” he murmurs, thumbing the head through the fabric. Surprised, Hunk’s eyes flutter shut, an embarrassing whimper falling from his lips; he has to clutch Lance’s hips to ground himself. Lance wriggles back a little, still fucking touching him and teasing the slit of his cock, staining his briefs. Groaning, Lance barely manages to get out, “God, I can’t wait to taste you….”

“Please,” Hunk whispers, fingers spasming against Lance’s sharp hips, “I need you.”

“Oh _fuck_ …. How can I be expected to last when you say shit like that?” Lance whines and immediately he’s between Hunk’s legs, propped on his elbows so he can nuzzle against Hunk’s cock. “You’re so goddamn _big_ ,” he keens, mouthing wetly at his shaft. “I’ve imagined it a million times but fuck nothing I’ve fantasized was as perfect as this. Holy shit…. Even smells good….”

Hunk has to stuff a knuckle between his teeth to stifle his moans. Lance is like something out of a wet dream, talking like that and peering up at Hunk with dark, dark eyes as his tongue slides over the wet patch of fabric that marks the head of his cock. The pleasure is so intense even when dulled by the underwear separating them, Hunk knows immediately he’s going to come fast.

Shakingly, he slips a hand into Lance’s hair, touching gently despite how unsteady he is. “ _Mi amor_ ,” he husks, fingers easing over Lance’s ear then tracing down his beautiful throat. “You’re so good to me….”

Lance’s eyes slip closed and he hums against Hunk’s length, kissing it lightly. “I’m serious,” he grins, “about how I’m gonna come. So don’t hold back, alright?”

Hunk groans, gripping his hair. “Lance….”

Laughing softly, Lance adjusts himself so he can slowly peel away Hunk’s underwear, teasing lightly as he pulls the fabric from his damp skin. Hunk tilts his head back and moans openly, thighs shaking with tension. Even as pleasure curls up his spine and settles heavy in his stomach, he feels embarrassed as he’s bared.

“I-I’m sorry. I know it’s not… not attractive like that….”

Lance is too busy staring at his cock to pay attention, it seems. His eyes are wide and rove over Hunk’s exposed skin hungrily, sending shivers down his spine. Hunk feels vulnerable and small despite their positions and how very slight Lance is compared to him. He bites his lip roughly, clasping a hand over his mouth to stifle his whines. He has never felt like this before, so wrecked and _wanted_.

“I know, uh- I’m clean. I mean! I cleaned myself,” Hunk sputters, tearing his hand away from his mouth as soon as he remembers to say it. His stomach is flipping and he feels so disgusted with himself that he’s honestly surprised he’s still hard.

“God… uncut…. Always loved that…. Been waiting to get my hands on you for years...” Lance breathes, taking Hunk’s length in hand and carefully touching the skin still covering the head of his cock. Hunk burns with embarrassment, for the millionth time wishing he had been cut at birth, but Lance, much to his surprise, seems only more enamored still. Leaning closer, Lance wets his lips before very slowly lapping at the head, all kitten licks and soft brushes of his plush lips.

Hunk squeezes his eyes shut, groaning he’s so, so fucking hard. “Lance,” he cries out weakly, fighting not to move his hips. “Lance, sweetheart-”

“Huh?” he huffs against his cock, very carefully pulling back his skin to reveal the pink of his head. Lance groans, kissing the crown. “So fucking pretty and big and goddamn gorgeous….”

Keening, Hunk’s hand shoots to the sheets, grasping at them roughly. Lance seems to consider his cock for a moment before releasing the foreskin in favor of teasing it with his tongue, slipping it between the head and skin until Hunk is shaking and openly moaning and whining, clawing at the sheets.

It’s so warm - warmer than anything he’s experienced in his life. It has his skin burning, liquid lust pooling in his stomach until he feels he may snap. His balls are drawn tight to his body, aching as if he’s never come before in his life. He can’t stop touching Lance, hands fluttering through his hair, gentle at the back of his neck, his cheeks. Thumb shakingly soft against the edge of his mouth, where his lips are plush against his cock. It’s enough to push him to the edge.

“Lance! Lance- I-I’m going to- Lance, please-”

Lance smiles, drawing back only to ease the head of Hunk’s cock between his lips. The heat has Hunk groaning, leaning over Lance’s prone form, pulling his hair carelessly. As Lance’s lips stretch around his cock, obscene and perfect, Hunk watches, for a moment so shocked by it all he doesn’t recognize what Lance is doing as he ruts against the bed. Hunk can feel his little whines and heated moans against his length, the sensations going right through him, shaking him to his core.

Lance is getting off on this. He’s enjoying Hunk’s taste, the weight of his dick on his tongue.

“Oh my god,” Hunk says breathlessly, and before he can warn Lance, his orgasm tears through him, taking him by surprise. It’s blinding, pleasure so hot and strong it’s overwhelming. It crashes through him, making his toes curl and his eyes roll back. He bucks upwards, helpless to stop himself. It feels as if his orgasm is dragged out of him and it goes on forever.

Beneath him, Lance wavers, a high, tight noise escaping his lips as he draws back from Hunk’s cock, letting his cum spill on his tongue, his lips, and down his chin. Hunk can only watch, distantly mortified. But Lance laps it up, tongue teasing over the head of Hunk’s softening cock even as he shoves a hand beneath himself, the movement of his hips turning rougher and wilder. Hunk, dazed, stares as Lance finally rolls onto his back, pressing his face into Hunk’s thigh as he jerks his cock hard and fast.

“So- Fuck, Hunk,” he babbles and whines, thrusting his hips into his hand, “You’re so good… so good…. Gonna- fuck- I love you- _Te quiero_ -”

Hunk strokes his hair, smiling down at him dreamily, and reaches out to tease Lance’s nipples, stroking his calloused fingers over the delicate skin until it’s drawn and flushed. Lance’s back arches, jaw slack, and cum paints his heaving chest.

Unable to take his eyes away, Hunk sighs softly, fingers slipping lower to stroke over the ribs he’s been admiring, feeling how delicate they are. He catches up the slickness on his fingers, half shocked it’s real. Beneath him, Lance shivers, his own fingers still playing over his cock, teasing the head before slipping downwards to cup his balls.

“Gimme fifteen?” he slurs, grin lopsided and oh so pretty.

Hunk, brimming with warmth, grins right back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning me you can find my tumblr [here!](https://glimcold.tumblr.com/post/158488138785/glimcolds-commissions)
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
